<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Immortal Husbands Black &amp; White Series by phoenixacid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383703">[ART] Immortal Husbands Black &amp; White Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid'>phoenixacid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Relationship, Clothelessness, Digital Art, Fanart, He's Not My Boyfriend Scene (The Old Guard), Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani loves having his arms around his all and more, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"His kiss still thrills me even after a millennium." - Joe</p><p>Image gallery of my black and white Joe/Nicky Illustrations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [ART] His kiss still thrills me even after a millennium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"He’s not my boyfriend. This man is more to me than you can dream." - Joe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been too long since I last drawn anything. But I love The Old Guard so much, it inspired me to try a digital sketch for the first time. It's a little unfinished, but I will keep practising.</p><p>Recreation of that scene - you know the one! Hope you like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><a href="https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/624089298648563712/his-kiss-still-thrills-me-even-after-a-millennia">Tumblr Link</a> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>WIP progression</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [ART] He's the moon when I'm lost in darkness, and warmth when I shiver in cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I love this man beyond measure and reason. He’s not my boyfriend. He is all, and he is more." - Joe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew, this took a while. I'm not sure about the likeness here but I'm going to stop here before I make it worse!</p><p>I pictured Joe and Nicky cuddling and spooning as usual, and Joe woke up and well...</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy it anyway! &lt;3 </p><p>Let me know what you'd like to see next and I'll see if it sparks my muse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/624963410595119104/">Tumblr Link</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>WIP Progression</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment is ♥</p><p>You can find me on tumblr at <a href="https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art">phoenix-acid</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>